Sound Room
The Sound Room is a feature found in a number of games in the Fire Emblem series allowing a player to listen to music tracks that they have unlocked by fulfilling various conditions. It is usually found in the extras menu, accessible via the main menu of the game and provides the user with an interface through which they can browse through the music and in some games are they have unlocked. Games Including a "Sound Room" The following list of Fire Emblem titles are confirmed to feature a sound room. Games are only shown here for which there is real evidence of a sound room and not simply rumor of one's existence. All games are shown in order of release date. #''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' #*This game debuted the concept of a user accessible sound room in the series. #*It is also arguably the most difficult to unlock requiring the player to score an "A" Rank in their playthrough for it to become usable at all. #*A small set of images displayed in rotation while viewing the sound room, these were not featured in the main game and unlocking the sound room was the only legitimate way to see them. #''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' #*The sound room was considerably easier to unlock this time, requiring the player only complete the game with no further requirements. #*All songs are unlocked with the sound room and the player has access to them all immediately upon completing the game regardless of the ending they achieve. #*Like Thracia 776 the art in this sound room is not featured in the game itself and can only be viewed there. #''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' #*The sound room is even easier to unlock this time around, requiring the user to only complete Lyn's Story (The short tutorial like campaign at the start of the game.) #*However certain tracks need to be unlocked separately by fulfilling additional conditions such as completing additional campaigns, unlocking gaiden chapters and getting special endings. #*This game used art featured in the main game and its cut scenes to furnish the sound room, however this also had to be unlocked via special conditions similar to those above. #''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' #*This time the sound room does not need unlocking and is available to the player from the start. #*However there is no art playing this time, neither from the game or otherwise. #*Using a mechanic similar to The Blazing Blade this game allows the user to unlock music tracks as they progress through the game or by fulfilling special conditions. #''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' #*The sound room in this game is once again accessible only after completing the game ones, though no further conditions are imposed. #*Like The Blazing Blade, additional requirements are put on some songs and art is once again available for unlock, viewable in the sound room. #''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' #*The sound room mechanic in Radiant Dawn works much like the previous game, Path of Radiance, being unlocked on completion with additional unlockable songs and artwork. #''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' #*The sound room is again unlocked through completing the game on any difficulty. #*Songs this time are unlocked by hearing them during normal game play, making it very possible to miss some which only occur once or a few times optionally. #*Artwork is again displayed to the user though this time not unlocked explicitly and only includes scenes seen normally throughout the game. #''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' #*Once again the sound room is unlocked through game completion and songs unlocked in the same manner as Shadow Dragon #*Art is once again displayed depicting scenes from the game. #''Fire Emblem Awakening'' #*Like the previous two sound rooms this is unlocked by game completion, with art and songs working the same way. Completeness of the Sound Room The various games including the sound room feature varied greatly in its 'completeness', some including every song featured in the game and some missing a significant number for no explained reason.